Meet the Mario Bros
'''Meet the Mario Bros '''is the first episode in the first season of Super Mario - Here we go! Intro Screen Characters Mario Luigi Princess Peach Bowser Toad Mother Father Script *Pictures of Mario and Luigi growing up appear on screen* Voice: This is Mario and Luigi. They are brothers, and they have always had a talent for plumbing. They could fix almost every leak. *Picture of Mario as a baby comes up and afterwards Luigi as a baby comes up* Voice: As you can see, they were born with a mustache stubble. By the time they were kids, they had fully grown mustaches. All the children laughed but did Mario and Luigi care? No! *Pictures of Mario and Luigi being told off appear on screen* Voice: They got told off a lot at home because they were always too noisy and they played with action toys and Mario and Luigi always ended up having a fight or breaking the TV. *Female Voice says, "Be quiet, Luigi! Stop fighting, Mario! Can't you both behave?!"* Voice: That is their Mother. She always told them off for being naughty. *Male Voice says, "Hey, boys. Don't fight, why not help me fix this leak?"* Voice: That is their Father. He didn't tell them off. Their Father was also a skilled plumber and the three of them loved fixing leaks together. But then, something always went wrong. *Female Voice says, "Why is the kitchen flooded?"* Voice: See? It took a lot of time, but Mario and Luigi finally became skilled at plumbing. *Picture appears with Mario and Luigi at a house with an old lady inside* Voice: One day, they went to an old lady's house. The bath plughole needed plunged, so Mario and Luigi went to do the job. *Mario and Luigi say, "Okie Dokey!"* Voice: But the plughole was pretty strong, and then the plunger Luigi was using got sucked down. Luigi was getting sucked down too. *Luigi screams for help* Voice: Mario tried to pull him, but they both got sucked down. They went down the pipes screaming. The old lady heard and was annoyed. She went in the bathroom to check on them, but they were gone. *Picture appears with a suprised old lady staring at an empty bathroom* Voice: Soon, then came out a warp pipe. They were in a field with a screaming lady being threatened by a monster. *Princess Peach cries for help* Voice: So, Mario and Luigi attacked all the enemies and saved the Princess. *Toads say "HURRAH!"* Voice: Princess Peach asked them their names and where they came from. She was suprised when they said, "Brooklyn" because she thought that was the name of a famous person that lived near the Mushroom Kingdom. *Mario says, "Brooklyn"* Voice: Luigi wanted to go home but the warp pipe was gone. They were stuck in the Mushroom Kingdom. Now, we will continue with this story, but I will not be here to tell it. Goodbye for now. -Scene sets at Peach's Castle- Princess Peach: Thank you again for saving me from that monster. Believe me, I do not know his name but I know that he will be in my life forever. Anyway, what are your names again? Mario: I'm Mario. He's Luigi. Princess Peach: Well, Mario and Luigi, shall I bake you two some cake? You know, for saving me? *In Mario's head you can see a picture of Mario eating a big cake version of Princess Peach* Mario: Oh yes please! -Inside the castle. Mario and Luigi are eating cake- Luigi: How come you got a bigger slice than me? Mario: Probably 'cause she likes me more. Luigi: Ooh! You have a new girlfriend, eh? What about Pauline? Princess Peach: Pauline? Who's she? Mario: *whispers* Don't talk about her, Luigi! Not in front of the Princess! Princess Peach: Hmm. Secret, eh? I better not ask about it. Luigi: *whispers* But I thought Pauline was your girlfriend! Mario: *whispers* No she's not! She thinks I am her boyfriend, but I am just her friend! Princess Peach: What are you whispering about? Is it this "Pauline"? Ugh, I never really liked the name Pauline. I always thought it sounded hideous. Mario: No! We are talking about...uh...we are talking about how much we like your cake! Princess Peach: *smiles* Thank you! Such nice boys! *Hearts appear in Mario's eyes* Luigi: Mario? Mario? Mario: What? Luigi: There are hearts in your... Princess Peach: ...eyes. I like your eyes, Mario. Mario: Why, thank you! *giggles* I think your dress is lovely. Princess Peach: Really? It's too tight and it's a bit ripped...but thank you. *looks out the window* It's getting late. I think I'll get some sleep now. Mario: Awww.... Princess Peach: Don't worry, we'll see each other again tomorrow! Now, Toadsworth here will guide you to a house where you will live until you get back home to Brookland. See you tomorrow! *Toadsworth takes Mario and Luigi to a house* Toadsworth: This is my house, but you can stay here until you get home to Brook-something. Luigi: Brooklyn. Thanks. *Toadsworth walks out* Mario: I guess we should get some sleep too, Luigi. Goodnight. *Mario and Luigi sleep* Luigi: *wakes up* Mario? Mario: W-w-what..? Luigi: I want to go home! Mario: Luigi! Can't we just stay here for a few days? I like the princess...oops, I mean I like it here. Don't you like it here? Luigi: I just wanna go back home. I love Brooklyn so much. Mario: Well we can't just go back now! The princess will be upset! And besides, what if that monster thing comes ba-ba-ba-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Bowser comes in the house* Bowser: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWR! IT'S YOU TWO! WHERE IS THE PRINCESS? Mario: Wait, wait, wait! What is your name? Bowser: My name is Bowser. Done. Now, WHERE IS THE PRINCESS? Luigi: Why are you asking us? Bowser: Because I saw you talking to the princess! Now, WHERE IS SHE? Luigi: Asleep in her castle, go find her! Bowser: ....thanks! *stomps away* Mario: *widens eyes* LU-I-GIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHY DID YOU TELL THAT BOWSER WHERE THE PRINCESS WAS? Luigi: I dunno, I just wanted him to go away. Mario: DIDN'T YOU SEE HIM TRYING TO KIDNAP THE PRINCESS WHEN WE CAME INTO THE KINGDOM? NOW HE'LL KIDNAP HER WHILE SHE'S SLEEPING! THIS IS TERRIBLE! *Mario and Luigi run out the house and run inside the castle* Mario: PRINCESS! *Bowser is about to stomp into the castle* *Mario and Luigi run into Peach's bedroom* Mario: Peach, Peach, Peach! Peach: What- Mario, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! *is angry* Mario: You better run! That monster is going to kidnap you! Peach: What monster? *Bowser bursts into Peach's bedroom* Peach: Ohh....that one. RUN! *Mario, Luigi and Peach jump out the window and run away* Peach: How did he find out I was here? Mario: Luigi told him! Luigi: *crying* It was an accident! *Bowser blows fireballs out his mouth and one hits Mario* Mario: Owowowowow! *Mario falls and Peach tries to help him up* Peach: Oh Mario, are you ok? I know how to cure fireball burns, you just... Bowser: THE PRINCESS IS MINE! Peach: Oh help! *runs away and carries Mario* *Bowser reaches them, pushes Mario out the way and takes Peach away with him* Peach: MARIO! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP! Mario: P-p-princess! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *Mario wakes up in Princess Peach's Castle screaming noooooooo* Princess Peach: ....eyes. I like your eyes, Mari-oh! Mario, whats wrong? *Mario stops screaming and stares at the princess* Luigi: I think Mario had a bad dream. Mario: Yes, it was a really really bad dream! But now I'm awake and I'm safe here. Princess Peach: Awww, Mario! Why don't you tell us what your bad dream was about? Mario: Well it started when we were talking about your dress and then it was late and you wanted sleep and you got Toadsworth to send us to a house to stay in until we got back to Brooklyn. Then, we slept. Luigi woke up and said he wanted to go ba-ba-ba-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Bowser bursts into the castle and then the episode ends*